Hitori Yurari songfic
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: saat kau berjalan tak tentu arah, hati-hati dengan godaan iblis yang datang..  based on Hitori Yurari, GumixGakupo version. OOC seperti biasanya


_Di suatu hari yang sok dicerah-cerahin sama authornya.._

**Ome**: "_yuugure no kehai ni saso wa rete _

_konnahi wa michikusa hitori furari_

_megurikuru kisetsu hono kanika ori _

_touki hibi ni kokoro yurari yureru _

_mousu ko shii konomama koushite_

_mewo tochi mousukoshi kimama na toki _

_megurikuru kisetsu hono kanika ori _

_touki hibi ni kokoro yurari _

_gasogareni hitori yurari…_

eh bentar bentar, aku mau nyanyi lagi..

_an evil presence, in this twilight, seducing me.  
this secret story, an unknown path, alone I endlessly walk_

_faintly smelling the scent of the seasons coming over me  
slowly cracking my poor lonely soul, I go on swaying alone _

_such little time, such little time remains with us  
just a little longer together , selfishness made you blind  
_

_faintly smelling the scent of the seasons coming over me  
slowly cracking my poor lonely soul, I go on swaying alone._

_this twilight, I'm gently floating away._.

yak, itulah tadi penampilan Omepoid Tsoureisa yang pertama kalinya di .. hiks.. hiks.. gag nyangka gua, bisa juga gua.."

**Readers: **(motong)"Udah belon. 'Me? Banyak bacot kau!"

**Ome: **"Udah kok, udah.. jangan pada muka napsu pengen gampar napa? Ni lagu kan yang mendasari cerita hari ini!"

**Readers**: "Tunggu, sekarang kan lu dah jadi Omepoid, berarti elu punya Vocaloid dong?"

**Ome**: "Nghina lo! Vocaloid masih belun jadi punya guaaaaaaa..! Kan tadi gua ngayaaaaaalll…! Udahlah, enjoy aja ini ceritanya! Sori kalau gaje kayak biasa!"

* * *

**Hitori Yurari..**

Malam ini, bulan membulat dengan indahnya. Angin yang lembut membelai rambutku. Aku merapatkan kimonoku, mencari kehangatan yang tersembunyi di setiap lapisannya. Aku terus melangkah, tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Sambil menciumi aroma hutan malam untuk mengisi hatiku yang hampa. Sampai aku menyadari bahwa aroma itu tercampur dengan hawa hangat yang misterius.

"Siapa itu?"

Aku menoleh ke arah belakang, Mataku bertemu pandang dengan seseorang berambut ungu lembayung yang juga sedang asyik berkejaran dengan angin malam. Matanya juga

berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, namun kosong.

"Aku?"

Aku dan dia masih terus bertatapan.

"Kau sendiri, siapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku.. aku Gumi.." aku menyebutkan namaku.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku. Aku merasa ketakutan, angin malam menusuk-nusuk perasaanku, semakin ia mendekat, semakin galau hatiku yang kosong.

"Wanita muda tak seharusnya berkeliaran sendirian larut malam, bukan?" ia mengangkat daguku pelan. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Mata ungunya bersalutkan warna merah menyala.

"La..lalu, apa yang kau lakukan.. di.. sini..?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?" tanyanya. Suaranya yang pelan membuat hatiku semakin rawan.

"A.. aku.. tidak tahu.." jawabku lirih.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Se..seharusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu padamu.." aku memberanikan diriku, menguatkan jantungku yang berdegup lemah. Tatapannya kian menusuk. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Apa yang kuinginkan? Hm.. aku punya banyak keinginan," jawabnya singkat

Aku terdiam, kata-kata dalam otakku melebur, aku tak tahu harus mengucapkan kata apa.

"Dan aku, juga bisa mengabulkannya," lanjutnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" desisku.

"Aku? Tentu kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku, bukan?" ia melepaskan tangannya dari daguku, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke arahku.

"Tak bisakah kau melihatnya dari mataku?"

Matanya, mata itu.

Aku baru menyadari kalau mata itu adalah…

"Mata seorang iblis..?"

"Tepat,"

"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?" tanyaku, menjauhkan tubuh mungilku dari badannya yang kokoh dan jauh lebih kuat dariku, membuat jarak di antara kami. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia memegang tanganku dan menjatuhkanku dalam pelukannya, pelukan yang hangat. Hatiku serasa meleleh, seperti ada cairan manis bergolak dalam jantungku.

"Maukah kau.."

Mataku perlahan terpejam, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seperti ada perasaan ingin memilikinya, tapi dari mana asalnya?

"A.. apa?" aku mendadak bangun dari khayal semu dan kembali menjauh darinya.

"Kau pasti ingin merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat, bukan? Sudahlah, aku pergi saja! Dasar iblis!" aku berlari secepat mungkin, meninggalkannya. Selain karena aku takut pada kenyataan bahwa dia adalah iblis, aku juga harus kembali pada akal sehatku. Tak mungkin aku ingin memiliki hasrat pada seorang iblis, bukan?

"Tapi kau takkan bisa lari dariku,"

Tiba-tiba saja sosoknya muncul di hadapanku. Aku hampir saja menabraknya.

"Kau! Bagaimana kau..?"

Ia kembali memelukku.

"Le..lepaskan! lepaskan aku!" aku meronta.

"Jangan takut.." jarinya membelai leherku. Aku menggigil hebat.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa, aku ingin sekali memilikimu," bisiknya di telingaku.

"A..apa maksudmu itu? Menjauhlah!" aku mencoba mendorongnya menjauh, tapi tetap tak bisa.

"Apa kau juga, menginginkanku?" tanyanya. Mata hijau sayuku kembali bertatapan dengan mata lembayung kemerahannya yang kosong, seperti tanpa jiwa di dalamnya.

"Yang benar saja! Kita baru pertama kali bertemu.."

Tiba-tiba saja ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya sehingga akupun ikut terjatuh di atas rumput yang basah oleh embun malam. Aku terkejut saat melihat ia terbaring di atas tubuhku.

"Kau..!" desisku.

"Kau..." lirihnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" seruku.

"Kau minta dilepaskan?" tanyanya.

"Semakin dekat jarak kita, maka nafsu itu akan membutakan kita, bodoh!" aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Tapi Nona, bukankah para iblis seperti kami ini yang membuat manusia tenggelam dalam nafsunya sendiri?" ia kembali berbisik di telingaku. Nafasnya yang memburu memecah kesunyian malam.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku kalah dalam permainannya. Mataku kembali terpejam, pikiranku melayang. Suaranya hanya bisa kudengar samar-samar.

"Bolehkah aku membawamu ke duniaku?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuhku terasa ringan, mengikuti pikiranku yang melayang-layang. Aku merasa sedang terbang, mengikuti cahaya berwarna ungu yang menyatu dengan kilau merah. Aku mencoba menyentuh bulan yang berada di dekatku, cahaya itu terus menuntunku, meninggalkan tubuhku yang terbaring kaku dan memucat di bawah sana.

* * *

**Ome**: "Horeeeeeeeee… selesai jugaaa..!"

**Readers**: "Makin lama makin gaje aja, 'Me.."

**Ome**: "Gitu yah? Huahahahahahahaaa…! Maklumilah diriku seutuhnyaaaaa…"

**Readers**: (gampar Ome bareng-bareng)


End file.
